


After hours

by Azazzel0919



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazzel0919/pseuds/Azazzel0919
Summary: Fair warning this is mature content 18+ viewer discretion is advised
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Kudos: 7





	After hours

It has been an Exhausting long day at the office for charles everyone has gone home except for sam who knocks on his door to ask if he was going to go home any time soon immediately incantated by his colone seeing his frustration she completly forgot what she was going to ask and offers charles a massage instead with a daze sound in her voice charles smiles  
Sam: would you like a massage?  
Charles: if you dont mind (with a small blush) bunty I would love one  
Filled with courage and a big smile on her face sam un does his tie and vest unbutton his shirt leans in to wisper in his ear blushing from his response she says  
Sam: now lay back and relax I'll take good care of you this evening  
She starts at his temples nice small gentle circles giving him a peck on the cheek works on his shoulders a little then moves in front of him sits on his lap legs on both sides moves her hands to the base of his neck rubs a little behind his ears keeping a close eye on his expressions when he splits his lips apart for a second   
Charles: samara thank you for taking care of me  
Sam: the pleasure(blushing) will be all mine  
He flew his eyes open and with a very devilish smile he leans in and asks  
Charles:is that so? Tell me how so?  
Sliding his hands up from her cafs to her knees and pauses to see her expression sam still massaging his neck a bit slower and a bit harder now bitting her lip and now blushing from excitement and anticipation she is so focused on his lips and him still with his smile aware that she is now hungry for his touch he ask  
Charles: would you be going lower any time soon?  
She snapped out of the spell his lips had on her and quickly replays to his question  
Sam:patients is a virtue my dear Mr. Jones  
With that said they both smile back at each other she continued to rub his neck slowly moving back to his shoulders making her way down his chest bitting her lip again looking at her lips charles moves his hands to her thighs squeezing them tightly and firmly letting her lip go from her teeth charles smiles devilish and ask sam  
Charles: are you alright samara?  
With a tremble in her voice sam answers  
Sam: yes charles I'm fine are you liking your massage so far sir?  
Shocked but still composed he replys  
Charles: I sure am please continue if you dont mind miss young  
She promptly stops and tells him  
Sam: I told you not to call me miss young  
Charles: i apologize samara due continue  
He continues to slides his hands up her thighs up her skirt trying to get a rise out of her he made it to the edge of her purple lace panties with his thumbs tracing the the out line around her inner thighs to the edge of her hips he has a grin from ear to ear sam thinking to herself "two can play this game sir" she smirks back and starts to move her hands from his chest to his abdomen charles closed his eyes leans his head back still tracing his thumbs sam says  
Sam:don't close your eyes looking at me  
He does want he is told and she places a kiss on his lips and he gives her one back she moves her hands even more down tracing her fingers on his V line to the middle to un tuck the shirt from his slacks un due his belt charles thinks to himself "well isn't she bold today" and smiles while sam moves her head down to his neck to place a kiss but the aroma from his colone makes her bite him gently in her actions charles leans and says in her ear  
Charles:easy bunty we have time no need to be haste if it was me you wanted all you had to do was ask (with a smirk in his voice)  
Sam:very well (blushing) in that case I want you to make me you'res charles  
In response to her answer charles kiss sam on her neck while sam slides her hand inside his brifs and the tip of her fingers touches his shaft she grabs it looks up at him with wide eyes charles smiles back at her and says  
Charles: like what you feel?  
Sam: likes? No more like love what I feel  
Charles kisses her beeply on the lips she responds to the kiss back as they jeep kissing sam starts to stroke his penis firm but gentle at the same time Charles feeling that sam has taken the first step he places one hand firmly around her ass holding her tightly with the other he moves Sam's panties over enough for him to place two fingers on her clit he starts to make small circles over it she lets a very small moan out but continues to kiss Charles, noticed that her clit was getting swollen while stroking him pulling out of the kiss Charles asks   
Charles: sam is this really what you want now?  
Sam: yes sir this is what... I want you  
Pulling his fingers out of her panties she pulls her hand out and wraps them around his neck he picks her up and places her on his table he gives her a kiss and he pulls her shirt out of her skirt and over her head leting it fall to the floor to expose her lace purple bra that holds her breast ever so inviting him to place kisses all over them as he was staring at her breast she toke his shirt and vest and let it to fall to the floor next to hers, she pulls him closer so she can slide his pants off he steps out of them now only in his briefs charles lays sam on the table leaning her slitly on him he pulls sam's skirt up to expose her lace panties that let very little to the imagination he slides his hand in placing two fingers in her vigina and his thumb on her clit moving his fingers in and out and thumb in circles and in the other hand he slides it into her bra squeezing her nipple charles looking at her expression and smiling sam moves her head back and moans  
Charles: you are extremely wet samara  
Sam in full blush from the action he saw doing to her she replys   
Sam:that is all your doing sir   
He kisses her removes his hands takes of her bra pulls her to the edge of the table lays her all the way and starts to kiss her on her neck she puts her hands in his hair her fingers in tangling with his hair leading kiss down to her breast he sticks out his tongue and starts to make circles around her nipple and his hand on her lower back the other on her breats squeezing firmly sam lets out a moan witch causes charles to tug at her nipple gently taking his mouth off her nipple to move and place a kiss just above it he finds himself making a small hickey just to know that she saw his once again now leaving kisses down her stomach she lets go of his hair to caress his arms to his shoulders he pulls of the skirt along with her panties he places her legs on his shoulders he gets on his knees and with his hands holding her labia open so he can have better access to her clit making circles with his tongue she places her hands in his hair once more sam arches her back charles sucking her clit making sure he takes every drop of her tease in, sam begins to moan louder charles places a hand on her stomach to level her and the other on her thigh sam feeling the intensity of her climax charles making more forceful movements on her she is at her point of max climax she screams out  
Sam: charles I'm cuming!!!  
A few more movements of his tongue to send her over even more he slows down pulls away from her taste just long enough for him to grab the condom he has in his jacket and lets her catch a breath when he turns around to look at sam she is already of the table and looking at him holding the condom she pushes charles against the wall and tells him  
Sam: not yet charles give me a couple of minutes   
With out letting him answer she kisses his neck down to his naval and she bites him playfully placing her hands on his ass his penis fully erected and trobing for pleasure she puts her mouth around it moving her head back and forth charles looks up lets out a moan grabs her by her bun and pulls her in even more sam moves her hanfs up to his lower back digs har nails in and drags them down to his ass and charles lets go of her bun sam toke his erected penis like a champ she hears the tare of the condom rapper sam looks up to see charles hungry eyes penis still in her mouth charles grabs her by her arm gets her off her knees slides the condom on grabs her and picks her up pins her against the wall she wrap her hand around his neck the other in his hair her guides his penis in her grabbing her ass and sliding in charles thinking to himself "God she feels so tight every time we have sex i love when I'm in her" without knowing they both let out a moan when they noticed they looked into each other's eyes and kissed very passionately thrusting in and out of her with a care in the world in that moment nothing mattered not the stress of the day not her over protective family just the fact that she was his once again moaning trough the kiss she pulls out of it leaning her forehead to his in a whisper she tells charles  
Sam: charles you are going to make me cum again  
and he let's out a moan as well making his hip movements faster and harder he says  
Charles:samara tell me how much do you want me?  
Sam:with all that I am charles  
Hearing her answer charles thrusts even faster and with more passion sam moans in his ear and tells him im cuming with that he he kisses her neck and tells sam im cuming too they both climax she feels his penis trobing from finishing he waits a couple of seconds pulls out places sam down on the floor walks to the waste basket takes the used condom off and disposes of it grabs the tissues wipes himself off takes some over to sam so she can clean up a little they both sit on the floor for a second she leans on his shoulder and tells him  
Sam:just for a little bit charles please?   
Charles: okay bunty but just for a little bit  
She closes her eyes leaning in his shoulder he wraps an arm around her still both naked lost in the moment charles too closes his eyes and before they knew it they were laying next to each other him feeling her warm body against his a smile on his face he runs his hand in her hair they lay together just a few more minutes before he wakes her he places a kiss gently on her forehead to try and wake her up  
Charles:samara you have to get up before it gets any later.  
Sam:charles please just a little longer  
Charles:Would you like to spend the night at my apartment?  
Sam:(gets up) are you sure you would like me to spend the night?  
Charles: I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want you stay  
Sam:sure okay I'll spend the night on one condition  
Charles:what is it?  
Sam: can i sleep with you in your bed?  
Charles: (thinks about for a second) yes  
Sam:okay lets get dressed and go then  
They get up and start getting dressed to go on the way to his apartment they get a bite to eat make it to his place after a few minutes charles offers sam a shower she does and then charles takes one as well after he gets out he gives sam one of his t shirts to sleep in she puts it on the crawl into bed kiss goodnight and fall asleep.


End file.
